Mercedes Knight (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , , , ; formerly , , , , , | Relatives = Danny Rand (ex-fiancee) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Knightwing Restorations Inc. Office, New York City, New York | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 136 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Her bionic arm | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Bail enforcement officer, former private investigator, mercenary, bodyguard, policewoman | Education = Metro College | Origin = Human with a cybernetic arm; Misty graduated the top of her class when training to become a police officer. In the line of duty, Misty tried to remove a bomb planted by terrorists but it exploded before she could throw it. Her arm was amputated and replaced with a bionic arm. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tony Isabella; Arvell Jones; Roy Thomas; Ross Andru | First = Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 1 | First2 = (Unnamed) (Real name revealed) | Quotation = Hello, hero. This is control. Are you for hire tonight? | Speaker = Misty Knight | QuoteSource = Heroes for Hire Vol 3 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Mercedes "Misty" Knight was born and raised in New York City. She graduated the Police Academy with honors and joined the N.Y.P.D. and rose through the ranks, quickly becoming a lieutenant. She was partnered with Lt. Rafael "Rafe" Scarfe. During her tenure as a police officer Misty became good friends with Colleen Wing. While visiting a bank, Misty encountered a bomb. She tried to get rid of it, but when it exploded it took her right arm. Rafe did his best to wrap her wounds and got her to the nearest hospital where he stayed by his partner's bedside. Tony Stark took notice of her heroism, providing her with a bionic arm. Unable to continue active duty after losing her arm, she was given a desk job. During this time, the Human Torch and Spider-Man stopped some thieves from stealing Christmas presents from Misty. It would be years before she revealed this to the heroes. Knightwing Restorations, Ltd Misty rejected settling for a desk job and instead left the N.Y.P.D. to start a private investigation business with Colleen Wing, Knightwing Restorations, Ltd. The Cult of Kali attacked Colleen's home and Misty tried to protect her friend. Mistaking Iron Fist for one of the cultists, he was forced to knock her out as he rescued the Wings. She helped Iron Fist track Colleen, who had been kidnapped by Master Khan. She met with Rafe who helped in locating her friend. Together they fought the Ravager and the Steel Serpent. Working together, they were able to rescue Colleen. She later helped Danny gain his company back and helped him take down Chaka Khan and the Golden Tigers. Misty and Rafe were called into the office of D.A. Blake Tower, who wanted Misty to infiltrate Bushmaster's criminal organization. Rafe was against it, as everyone who had gone undercover had wound up dead. She took the name Maya Korday. This led her, Colleen, Iron Fist, and Spider-Man into conflict with Steel Serpent. It was during this fight that the duo of Misty and Colleen received the nickname "Daughters of the Dragon," a moniker sarcastically bestowed upon them by Steel Serpent. Luke Cage was sent by Bushmaster to kidnap Misty, or else his friends Claire Temple and Noah Burstein would be hurt. He was forced to fight Iron Fist; however, they decided to work together to take down Bushmaster, save Luke's friends, and clear his name of all charges. The Daughters of the Dragon frequently teamed up with Iron Fist and Luke Cage once they formed the Heroes for Hire. When work began to dry up, Misty took work as as a paralegal for Nelson and Murdock. During this time, she helped Daredevil fight Mr Hyde and Insomnia. X-Men One of Misty Knight's prominent roommates was Jean Grey. She teamed up with the X-Men in Japan by order of the Prime Minister. Together they battled Moses Magnum which led to a conflict with Alpha Flight After the mission together, the two groups formed a bond. "Death" and Return of Iron Fist Iron Fist was replaced with a H'ylthri duplicate who took over his identity. The duplicate was killed, leaving everyone including Misty to believe that Iron Fist was dead. Knight had a brief romance with Tyrone King while Danny was believed to be dead. When Knight found evidence that Danny Rand was still alive, she went to great lengths to investigate. With the aid of Colleen Wing and the Sub-Mariner, Misty was eventually able to find Iron Fist, rescue him from his captors, and return him to society. Ricadonna Misty continued working with Colleen, reforming the Daughters of the Dragon as bail bondsmen. They also hired Otis Johnson to work in the office. They investigated Celia Ricadonna, a wealthy New York publishing magnate and crimelord suspected of involvement in the deaths of some of their clients. The criminals Freezer Burn, Humbug, 8-Ball and Whirlwind were hired to steal a microchip containing a computer virus capable of taking down the global economy. Celia attempted to kill all the criminals involved in the heist. When Misty confronted her, she sliced off her bionic arm. Tony Stark however was able to provide her with an upgraded version. Teaming up with Iron Fist and one of their clients Humbug, they found the auction for the microchip and brought Ricadonna to justice. Civil War/Initiative During the Civil War; Misty and Coleen were contacted by Iron Man, Reed Richards, and Spider-Man to reform the Heroes for Hire in order to track down superhumans refusing to comply with the Superhuman Registration Act. Initially hesitant, the pair eventually created a team consisting of Shang-Chi, Humbug, Orka, Black Cat, Paladin and a new Tarantula. Misty was one of the 142 registered superheroes who were part of the the Initiative. This put a strain on her relationship with Danny, as he had joined the New Avengers roster opposed to the SHRA, though they continued to have an infrequent sexual relationship. When the Hulk returned to attack New York after his exile on the planet Sakaar, the Heroes for Hire were deployed to help, with disastrous consequences after an encounter with the alien race, the Brood, in which several members became possessed. The physical and mental strain caused several members to leave. Though Misty herself continued to aid in overcoming the Hulk's forces, the Heroes for Hire were officially disbanded. Shadowland Misty moved into an apartment in Harlem with Danny after they got engaged. She learned that she was pregnant, but this was proven to be false. They remained together but decided to live in separate apartments. After Daredevil issued ninja clan The Hand as Hell's Kitchen's ultimate force of dark justice, Misty was asked by a mobster to investigate the murder of his brother. Misty declined to formally accept the man as her client but pursued the investigation of her own free will, as the body was found bearing The Hand insignia and yet seemed too brutal to be of Daredevil's doing. As more criminals were discovered dead and marked, they attracted the attention of vigilante Shroud, international bounty hunter Silver Sable, and mercenary Paladin, all of whom had their own reasons for pursuing the case and agreed to work with Misty. Midway through the investigation, Misty was part of a small cadre of super-hero friends of Daredevil who pleaded to have an intervention with him about Shadowland and The Hand's presence and effect on New York. Unwilling to listen to reason, Daredevil, now possessed by an ancient demonic beast, dispatched White Tiger, Typhoid Mary, and many Hand ninja to eradicate his former allies. The battle resulted in an explosion within Shadowland Palace itself and the heroes barely managed to escape. Her suspicions of the real perpetrators were confirmed when she was attacked and left to bleed in an alley. Waking up in hospital being cared for by Danny and Silver, she deduced that the Hand ninja who had warned her previously were, in fact, members of the NYPD who were taking advantage of the Shadowland situation as an opportunity to eliminate criminals from earlier cases in disguise as Hand ninja. Gathering Silver, Shroud, and Paladin, Misty orchestrated the crooked cops, including her old partner Rafe, into revealing themselves in front of The Hand as well as the rest of the NYPD, resulting in their arrest and an end to the killings. Misty rejoined Daredevil's friends in their gambit to release him from The Hand's dark influence and purge Shadowland from Hell's Kitchen. Though successful, Daredevil was now in hiding, guilt-ridden over his actions. New Heroes for Hire After being kidnapped and held prisoner by Puppet Master, Misty was forced to act as a liaison for a new, loose-knit Heroes for Hire, employing Moon Knight, Falcon, Black Widow, Silver Sable, and Ghost Rider in various missions to stop a drug cartel pushing the Atlantean-manufactured drug Hook, before being rescued by Paladin and ex-boyfriend Iron Fist. Following her release, she and Paladin officially restarted the Heroes for Hire, briefly employing Spider-Man in their first mission against Batroc and his Brigade. Villains for Hire After the Heroes for Hire disbanded, Misty formed a band of criminals known as Misty Knight's Crew. They battled a rival group Villains for Hire, a team of supervillains assembled by the Purple Man and Headhunter to build a criminal empire by selling their services to the highest bidder in opposition to the Heroes for Hire. All-New Captain America Misty was working as an undercover agent in Bagalia, a crime-ruled nation where New Hydra placed their main base. Seeing Sam Wilson, the All-New Captain America, wounded and in a fight with Crossbones, Misty stepped in to help him, revealing her undercover work to Sam. She also told him that Hydra had a mole in every superhuman force, like the Avengers, the X-Men and S.H.I.E.L.D., and that he could trust no one. Misty followed Sam Wilson back to Zemo's palace, only to find a dead Ian Zola, killed by Helmut Zemo. | Powers = | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Misty Knight is well-versed in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat, with police combat training. She has been trained additionally by some of the best martial artists in the world, such as Iron Fist and Shang-Chi. Detective Skill: Misty Knight is a skilled detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Given any mystery, she can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. Interrogation Expert: Due to her experience and training as a police officer, she has an extensive knowledge of interrogation methods. Expert Marksman: She is an exceptional marksman who is sometimes depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. She is skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. | Strength = Misty Knight possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Misty's bionic arm gives her super strength that can be applied as a vise grip. As the rest of her body is not bionic, she's not strong enough to support the extra weight her bionic arm may handle. | Weaknesses = The rest of Misty Knight's body is not cybernetically enhanced; she cannot lift objects heavier than her back, shoulders, and legs can physically support. Her arm's advantages as a weapon are limited to kinetic crushing and impact forces. | Equipment = First Bionic Arm: Misty Knight due to losing her right arm in the line of duty was provided a bionic right arm by Tony Stark himself. The arm was constructed from steel, and designed by Stark Industries. It possessed a vise-like grip and allowed limited super strength. Second Bionic Arm: Misty Knight later received an upgrade via a new bionic arm built given to her by Tony Stark himself. The new arm was made from an Antarctic Vibranium and a diamond combined alloy. Due to the new material, at close range, it can liquefy most metals including adamantium. Much like Iron Man's armor, it can generate a wide anti-gravity repulsor field. This arm also has the capacity to produce a concentrated beam of cryogenic energy, covering an area in ice. Tony Stark later revealed the new arm allows her some limited technopathic capabilities, as she used it to take control of a group of attacking robots. Daniel Rand later funded an upgrade of the arm to include magnetism and a concussive blast. Third Bionic Arm: Mercedes would soon receive a new arm, or have added upgrades applied to the previous model while on the hunt for the recently revived Wolverine. Misty's limb upgrades enable cable extension via grappling line hidden within the forearm, with a similarly hidden energy weapon of some potency. Finally, an energy shield which she could throw up for defensive purposes as well as adjust it's size to compensate for mass protection. | Transportation = Conventional automobiles. | Weapons = Conventional firearms. | Notes = * Misty Knight was created by Tony Isabella and Arvell Jones for Marvel Premiere, first mentioned in issue #20 and fully seen in the following issue. It was later retconned in by Chris Claremont and John Byrne that an unnamed, would-be mugging victim rescued by Spider-Man in , written by Roy Thomas and penciled by Ross Andru, three years before those issues of Marvel Premiere was also Misty Knight. Hence, the shared credit of Isabella, Jones, Thomas, and Andru as the character's creators. | Trivia = | Marvel = Knight,_Misty | Wikipedia = Misty Knight | Links = * at Marvel Directory }} Category:Weapons Expert Category:Martial Arts Category:Shooting Category:Detectives Category:Technopaths Category:Cryokinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Magnetokinesis Category:One Arm Category:Spider-Virus Victims Category:Vibranium Category:Force Field Category:Ravencroft Institute Faculty